


Maybe Next Time

by natsupanda29



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Romance, Rule 63, fem!hyungwon, fem!minhyuk, if you squint you'd see the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsupanda29/pseuds/natsupanda29
Summary: Dodo thinks about a million little things.About her.About them.





	Maybe Next Time

_She figured it was the simple things. It had always been about the simplest of things._

 

It's the way her eyes would blink unevenly, the left eye staying closed a little bit longer than the right. 

One blink. Two blinks. And then a pout, "It's unfair," Dior huffs, her back hunching as she crosses her arms against her chest, "Dambi is meeting you for the first time and she likes you better than me already!"

Dodo snickers, carrying Dambi in her arms, "I keep telling you, I'm the real daughter of the Lee's!"

And her eyes would twinkle; when she's intrigued, the two orbs of onyxes would sparkle, "You know what that means," she would link their arms, "You're bound to stay with me forever," and her nose would scrunch, too.

Dodo rubs the back of her neck, "As if I had a choice."

A grin. "You don't."

 

-

 

_How the simplest things are the easiest to remember._

 

 

It's the way she would curl next to her on slow sunday nights, arms and legs tangled against each other's.

She'd play slow songs, one after the other.

 

On most days, Dior would hum along. Sometimes, she would sing.

 

 

Dodo would tap along against Dior's side, her ear against her shoulder. She liked Dior's singing voice, among other things; knows how much she loved singing, but was never confident enough to perform beyond her shower curtains. It was soft, calming, an exact opposite of her considerably husky speaking voice.

 

Dodo would close her eyes, her mind capturing every note.

 

_But the hardest to forget._

 

Engraving it in her heart.

 

-

 

It's the way she would always manage to gravitate towards her. 

 

"Dodo-yah," She would call softly, eyes immediately forming crescents, "we have to head home quickly, remember?"

 

Dodo turns her head to her right, sight landing on Dior.

 

"Dior-eonni," her shoulders relax as she releases the breath she didn't know she held, "I'm sorry."

 

It was their school fair and she lost Dior in one of the kiosks along the school courtyard.

She had been trying to find her way through the crowd, growing anxious by each passing second.

She never liked big crowds. Or small crowds. Or people. 

 

But when her hand would entwine with hers, her footsteps falling in step with hers, she thinks to herself that if it's her it's alright.

 

If it's her, she doesn't mind.

 

"Don't be sorry, silly! But Auntie is waiting for us for dinner at home. And I know you know I can't leave without you, you still need to finish my cucumbers so that we can watch late night dramas!" Dior goes on animatedly, a skip in her step evident.

 

Dodo shakes her head and smiles, her hold tightening, "What would you do without me."

 

When they reach home, Dior does try to sneak her pickled cucumbers on Dodo's plate.

They get caught, but Dior does a gag before they get reprimanded and everyone laughs.

They get away with it.

Dodo thinks it isn't that funny, but Dior is cute when she tries her best, so she finds herself laughing along.

 

They end up sleeping on the living room floor even before the late night drama series starts, arms wrapped around each other.

 

-

 

It's just the way that she is, the way that they are. 

 

"What's your favorite season, Dodo-yah?" Dior had asked, cutting her train of thought, "I like Spring."

 

They were strolling along the river, cherry blossom trees which had just started blooming lining the road. 

 

"Huh," She looks at her, "I haven't really thought about it. Why do you like Spring, though?"

 

 _It's her smile._ She gleams back at her, "Spring is when cherry blossoms grow!"

 

"What about cherry blossoms?"

 

Dior picks up a fallen cherry blossom, tiptoeing a little to place it on top of Dodo's head, "Cherry Blossoms remind me of you."

 

_Cherry Blossoms are pink, just like her cheeks._

 

 

"I think you're cute," Dodo blurts out.

Out of nervousness.

Out of fondness. 

 

And love.

 

Dior chuckles, ruffles Dodo's hair "I know I'm cute, and I think our Dodo is cute, too! Now it's time to race you to the bridge!" 

 

She watches her run off and she smiles to herself.

Smiles because she didn't get it. 

Smiles because it's okay.

Because she's going to be stuck with her for a long while.

Because she knows she's got time.

All the more to map out the reasons why.

 

 

Until then, maybe next time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Monsta X/ HyungHyuk Fic /HH NATION WHERE YOU AT/ and I appreciate all your constructive criticism! 
> 
> The fic is in its state of disarray but I wouldn't have it any other way so I hope you guys get it and enjoy it! ^_^  
> Also its DiDo for my gay HyungHyuk heart hehe 
> 
> Let's be friends and ship this fabulous ship!!!


End file.
